vxvnfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kompendium Arium
Jeźdźcy Iskier Kira Nanachi ven Axordia - młoda Inoksianka o bladozielonej skórze, córka Zoana i Aeny. Jej ojciec niegdyś był żołnierzem wlaczącym w Drugiej Wojnie na Inoksii, potem trudził się pracą na roli. Po kataklizmie na Inoksii, w którym zginęła jej matka, i pogorszeniu żyzności ziemi na całej planecie, Kira wraz z ojcem musiała żyć w ubóstwie. Wychowywała się samotnie, bez przyjaciół i ojca, który popadł w alkoholizm i dopiero po dotkliwym pobiciu córki postanowił odejść od nałogu. Po jego zamordowaniu przez członków miejscowej mafii w dniu jej piętnastych urodzin, rozpoczyna podróżowanie po całej planecie, by zebrać pieniądze na podróż na Terrę, aby zostać agentem VXVN - międzygalaktycznej korporacji tropiącej posiadaczy genu Arium - Nieregularnych, z których jeden przyczynił się do śmierci ojca Kiry. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu służby udaje jej się obezwładnić lidera terrorystów atakujących miasto, jednak zasługę tę przywłaszczają sobie June oraz Rehkin Aeksae i awansują o stopień wyżej, wzbudzając w dziewczynie głęboką zawiść. Po około trzech latach od rozpoczęcia służby, podczas pościgu za jednym z Nieregularnych rozbija się na pustyni otaczającej miasto, odnosząc poważne rany. Od śmierci ratuje ją Nurinn - Nieregularny, którego ścigała - i zabiera do swojej kryjówki na drugim końcu planety, gdzie dziewczyna poznaje jego przyjaciół: Thundera, Neyę, Joo, Yadena, Tuzexa, Katie i Esciosa. Po zniszczeniu kryjówki przez Strażników szukających Kiry, grupa wyrusza w długą podróż, by odnaleźć Utopię - największe skupisko Nieregularnych na Terrze, znajdujące się w Himalajach. Po szturmie i zdobyciu Leviathana, Kira odkrywa swoją własną moc i zostaje nowym liderem drużyny, od tamtej pory noszącej nazwę Jeźdźcy Iskier. Najczęściej nosi szary, dopasowany kombinezon i posługuje się laserowym pistoletem oraz szablą. Początkowo skryta i niepewna siebie, staje się silną, odważną liderką podczas pustynnej przeprawy. Nurinn T'Sark - Nieregularny mogący teleportować siebie i wszystko, czego dotknie w dowolne miejsce we wszechświecie, które widział przynajmniej raz w życiu. Jego żona i dzieci giną w ataku Strażników, on sam ucieka na pustynię wraz z Esciosem. Jest dowódcą niewielkiej grupy Nieregularnych, do której trafia Kira. To właśnie on ratuje ją przed śmiercią na pustyni, podobnie jak z pozostałymi członkami grupy, którzy również mają u niego dług. Jako jedyny od początku do końca wierzy w Kirę i jest dla niej oparciem. Niezwykle szanowany przez pozostałych członków drużyny. Nurinn posiada ciemnozieloną skórę, wielkie, czerwone oczy i jest w średnim wieku. Nosi długi brązowy płaszcz i walczy za pomocą słupa sygnalizacji świetlnej, ukradzionego z Fortecy. Jest niezwykle opanowany i wyrozumiały. Praktycznie wszystkie jego słowa niosą ze sobą głębsze przesłanie, nie zawsze zauważalne od razu. Neya Kinero ven Rinnexia - czerwonoskóra Inoksianka urodzona na Terrze, członkini drużyny Nurinna, z mocą telekinezy. Porzucona przez matkę, wychowuje się w grupie Nieregularnych ukrywających się w biedniejszych dzielnicach Fortecy. Podczas próby ucieczki z miasta, pojazd, którym podróżują, zostaje wysadzony w powietrze przez oddział Strażników. Neya jako jedyna uchodzi z życiem z wypadku, traci jednak lewą rękę i oko. Odnajduje ją Nurinn i zabiera do swej kryjówki. Po jakimś czasie Neya zostaje myśliwym - poluje na pustynne zwierzęta, by zdobyć pożywienie. Kiedy do drużyny dołączają inni Nieregularni, zaczyna nosić hełm, by ukryć swoją rasę. Gdy do grupy dołącza Kira, Neya jest do niej niezwykle wrogo nastawiona, najbardziej ze wszystkich, lecz z czasem ich relacje stają się coraz mniej napięte. Posiada mechaniczną protezę lewej ręki i przepaskę na oku. Mistrzowsko posługuje się strzelbą i karabinem snajperskim. Kiedy drużyna przejmuje dwa mechy VXVN, Neya przywłaszcza sobie jeden z nich i modyfikuje z pomocą Katie wedle własnego gustu, przechrzciwszy go na Drykisser. Bezwzględna i nieustępliwa, rzadko okazuje jakiekolwiek emocje oprócz gniewu. Trorrez "Thunder" Die'Neh - najbardziej beztroski i dowcipny członek drużyny. Każdą sytuację potrafi obrócić w żart. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Joo. Jego moc pozwala mu na bieganie z niewyobrażalną prędkością, co wykorzystuje do patrolowania terenów wokół pustynnej kryjówki. Jako jeden z niewielu przyjmuje Kirę z otwartymi rękoma i szybko staje się jej bliskim przyjacielem. Ma niebieską skórę, spiczaste włosy, dwukolanowe nogi i długi ogon. Najczęściej walczy za pomocą karabinu laserowego, jest również dobry w posługiwaniu się sztyletami, lecz w walce wręcz stawia raczej na kopnięcia. Joo Mabazu - posiada reputację łagodnego olbrzyma. Przedstawiciele jego rasy, Zok'ung, są z natury wątli i wychudzeni, jego moc jednak przemieniła go w potężnego, trójrękiego giganta. Mimo swej postury, Joo jest niezwykle spokojny i dobrotliwy, lecz kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga, potrafi wykorzystać cały potencjał swojej siły. Jest bliskim przyjacielem Thundera, który z wyglądu jest jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Jego pasją jest kulinaria. Po odnalezieniu Shantae, czuje do niej pewne uczucie. Joo jest szeroki i przysadzisty. Wyglądem przypomina organiczną wersję Bulkheada z Transformers Prime. William "Tuzex" Tyree - jeden z dwóch ludzi w drużynie, Tuzex posiada moc niewidzialności. Chudy, ma bladą cerę i długie, czarne włosy. Często wraz z Nurinnem udaje się do miasta, by zdobyć potrzebny sprzęt. Jego moc komponuje się z jego osobowością - Tuzex jest nieśmiały i zamknięty w sobie. Często spędza całe dnie w swoim pokoju, przygrywając na gitarze, jedynej pamiątce po jego dawnym domu, zniszczonym przez Strażników. Podkochuje się w Katie. Katherine Conner, nazywana po prostu Katie - niezbyt wysoka, roześmiana dziewczyna o średniej długości blond włosach. Jest człowiekiem i pełni rolę mechanika drużyny - fach ten "odziedziczyła" po swoim ojcu, zabitym przez Strażników. Dzięki swojej mocy, Katie może dowolnie manipulować metalem, w tym również przyciągać go lub odpychać. Yaden Thaahleu - tajemniczy, skrywający twarz pod kapturem dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o granatowej skórze, białych świecących oczach i długich, białych włosach. Rzadko się odzywa. Jako jedyny z grupy był niegdyś w Utopii, lecz został stamtąd wygnany za porachunki z tamtejszym liderem. To on prowadzi drużynę do celu ich wyprawy. Może miotać płomienie niebieskiego ognia - kiedyś niemal doszczętnie spalił ciało Vaine'a. Walczy za pomocą ogromnego miecza. Escios - najbardziej tajemniczy ze wszystkich członków drużyny, Escios nigdy nic nie mówi i zjawia się tylko wtedy, kiedy jest potrzebny. Nie wiadomo, co łączy go z Nurinnem. Może przyspieszać gojenie ran, lecz nie może odtworzyć straconych części ciała (dlatego Neya potrzebowała mechanicznej protezy). Podobno potrafi też wchodzić do umysłów innych, lecz nikt z drużyny nie był na tyle odważny, by to sprawdzić. Jego ciało to idealnie okrągła, biała głowa z czerwonymi symbolami unosząca się ponad falującym, lewitującym, białym płaszczem. Shantae - młoda dziewczyna mogąca wydobyć z siebie krzyk o niewyobrażalnej sile. Jeźdźcy Iskier znajdują ją niedługo po zdobyciu Leviathana. Jest nieśmiała i przeciwna jakimkolwiek formom wojny. Szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z Joo. Rittan Za Vash - Dututan z mocą zmiany rozmiaru. W swej normalnej formie ma niewiele ponad metr wzrostu. Niezwykle porywczy i agresywny. Jest starszym kuzynem Coco oraz JJ i sprawuje pieczę nad niewielką wioską uchodźców, nękaną przez Wydmowych Piratów. Drużyna Nurinna spotyka go podczas podróży do Utopii - niedługo potem Rittan dołącza się do wojny przeciw VXVN. Coco i JJ - bliźniaczki, posiadają kolejno moc ognia i lodu. Są młodszymi kuzynkami Rittana. Obie są wysokie, szczupłe, posiadają kolorową, plamiastą skórę, krótkie, ciemne włosy i wielkie oczy. Są niezwykle ciekawe świata i przyjazne. Aiven Kellan - młody Naen mieszkający na Terrze. Przez krótki czas pracował razem z Kirą przed jej wstąpieniem do VXVN. Po jej zniknięciu staje się podejrzliwy co do władz miasta i razem ze Strią próbuje pozyskać informacje na temat przyjaciółki z tajnych kanałów komunikacyjnych VXVN. Kiedy dowiaduje się o nadciągającej rewolucji, namawia mieszkańców metropolii do buntu przeciw władzom. Kiedy po jego stronie opowiada się wystarczająco dużo osób, rozpoczynają otwartą walkę z VXVN, by pomóc nadciągającym od strony pustyni Nieregularnym. Stria Lovenik - geniusz informatyczny, przyjaciółka Aivena. Tarek Fali'Yen - jeden z Nieregularnych schwytanych przez VXVN i zamknięty wraz z resztą pojmanych w więzieniu na Księżycu. Podczas buntu ucieka razem z pozostałymi i dociera na Terrę. Przyłącza się do Jeźdźców Iskier, chcąc pomóc w powstrzymaniu Rhaidusa i jego grupy przed zajęciem Fortecy. Jego ciało zbudowane jest z przezroczysto-niebieskich kryształów, a jego moc Arium pozwala mu na manipulowanie dźwiękami. Holland Black - podobnie jak Tarek jest uciekinierką z Księżyca. Niegdyś należała do klanu Rhaidusa, lecz odłączyła się od niego podczas ucieczki z więzienia. Przyłącza się do Jeźdźców i występuje przeciw Rhaidusowi z nadzieją na odzyskanie swojej młodszej siostry, Liz, z jego rąk. Potrafi wytwarzać strumienie czystej energii i tworzyć z niej materialne przedmioty. Współpracując z klanem, służyła za "źródło mocy" dla Rhaidusa. Jest średniego wzrostu i ma krótkie, potargane zielone włosy. Cechuje się energicznością i determinacją. Lizbeth Black - młodsza siostra Holland, również członiki klanu Rhaidusa. Po dotarciu na Terrę, Rhaidus zatrzymał ją przy sobie, chcąc wykorzystać jej moc Arium, polegającą na zakłócaniu zmysłów innych, wiedząc, że Liz jest zbyt słaba i zbyt się go boi, by mu się sprzeciwić. Jest drobnym dzieckiem o pomarańczowych włosach i dużych, zielonych oczach. Po odbiciu jej z rąk Rhaidusa, zaprzyjaźnia się blisko z Kirą. Kraven Boku'ro - właściciel jednego z barów w Fortecy, w którym często gości Kira. Jest dość blisko zaprzyjaźniony z dziewczyną i często służy jej dobrą radą. Dołączą do rewolucji wywołanej przez Aivena. Po bitwie w Fortecy opuszcza Terrę, by otworzyć własną sieć restauracji. Jest dość otyły, ma podłużną głowę zakończoną mackowatymi wąsami i porusza się podobnie do ślimaka. VXVN Nemesis Vaine - jeden z agentów VXVN, bezgranicznie lojalny wobec swoich mocodawców. Jego rodzice zostali zabici przez Nieregularnych, a on sam poprzysiągł sobie zemstę. Podczas walki z Yadenem, jego ciało zostało niemal całkowicie spalone. Aby przeżyć, musiał poddać się skomplikowanej operacji i od tamtej pory nosi grubą, metalową zbroję i hełm przypominający czaszkę. Z czasem stał się najskuteczniejszym agentem VXVN. Jako jedyny uchodzi z życiem z bitwy o Leviathana, za co awansuje do rangi pułkownika i przejmuje dowództwo nad Leviathanem II. Podczas bitwy o Fortecę doznaje poważnych obrażeń i ucieka na pustynię, po której błąka się przez wiele dni, aż trafia na opuszczone złomowisko, gdzie poznaje szaloną Yuki, a ta "naprawia" jego ciało, by wykorzystać go do swoich celów. June Aeksae - hybryda człowieka z Isdatianem, June jest wysoką, atrakcyjną dziewczyną o długich, pofalowanych włosach i bladej skórze. Na jej szyi można dostrzec skrzela. Pracuje jako agentka VXVN. Zarozumiała i pewna siebie, często drwi z Kiry i próbuje przypodobać się Vaine'owi, ten jednak nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Rehkin Aeksae - młodszy brat June. Przypomina połączenie rekina z człowiekiem. Jest potężnie zbudowany i silnie oddany swojej siostrze. Odznacza się ogromną brutalnością. Nie jest zbyt bystry. Yecca Cotaud - nadzorczyni misji. Jest niską, młodą, szczupłą dziewczyną o krótkich, różowych włosach i bladoniebieskiej skórze. Wydaje się być nieśmiała i niepewna siebie, ale doskonale sprawdza się w swojej pracy. Pan - tajemniczy szef VXVN i członek klanu Arium. Niewiele osób go widziało, gdyż nigdy nie opuszcza swojej komnaty na szczycie Iglicy. Jest potężnym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Przez większość czasu nosi kremowy garnitur, a jego czarna, połyskująca głowa posiada jedynie kontury. W "uwolnionej" formie, staje się jeszcze większy, na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech odsłaniający rzędy białych, spiczastych zębów oraz para idealnie okrągłych, czerwonych oczu, a jego ciało pokrywają tajemnicze symbole. Może kontrolować materię nieożywioną. Klan Arium Cesarzowa - liderka klanu Arium, obdarzona największą mocą. Jako pierwsza doznała kontaktu z Arium, które uczyniło ją swoim sługą. Jej ciało mieni się wszystkimi kolorami i jarzy oślepiającym blaskiem. Na plecach ma coś w rodzaju motylich skrzydeł, które po rozpostarciu przypominają parę ogromnych oczu, których "rzęsy" mogą przemienić się w długie, ostro zakończone macki. Jej celem jest odzyskanie mocy Arium, by przebudzić swojego pana. Inni Zoan Nanuki ven Axordia i Aena Irachi ven Estrella - rodzice Kiry. Vultarn Xades ven Nesturnia - największy zbrodniarz wojenny w historii Inoksii, dowodził armią Czarnych i Czerwonych Inoksian podczas tamtejszej wojny. Mógł kontrolować materię nieożywioną, dzięki czemu był niemal nie do pokonania. Kiedy jego śmiertelnie chora ukochana, Cythadela, była bliska śmierci, zawarł układ z Cesarzową, a ta umieściła jej duszę w statku flagowym Xadesa. Niedługo potem i on i jego statek zniknęli i nikt ich więcej nie widział. Cythadela Nakano ven Nesturnia - ukochana Xadesa, śmiertelnie chora. Xades ukrywał jej istnienie przed wszystkimi, by nie padła ofiarą działań wojennych. Gdy była już bliska śmierci, Xades zawarł układ z Cesarzową, a ta umieściła duszę Cythadeli w jego flagowym okręcie, ochrzczonym jej imieniem. Yuki Ietari - dziewczyna zamieszkująca opuszczone złomowisko gdzieś na pustyni. Gen Arium spowodował u niej mutację, przez co całe jej ciało porośnięte jest ostrymi kolcami. Ma także ostro zakończony ogon. Posiada skradziony z Utopii naszyjnik, dzięki któremu może wywoływać u innych wizje koszmarów. Kiedy Vaine trafia na złomowisko po bitwie o Fortecę, Yuki "naprawia" go, by wykorzystać go do własnych celów. Strażnicy - armia androidów VXVN.